se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Países Bajos-Reino Unido/Reino Unido
Monarcas británicos con mandatarios neerlandeses Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Isabel II - Guillermina.jpg| Queen Wilhelmina of the Netherlands visits the British Royal Family after the Liberation of the Netherlands. Here, she can be seen with King George VI, Queen Elizabeth, Queen Mary and the Princesses Elizabeth and Margaret Rose. c. 1946. Photo: HOUSE OF WINDSOR Isabel II - Juliana.jpg| From Her Majesty's Jewel Vault Queen Juliana- Order of the Netherlands Lion and Queen Elizabeth-Order of the Garter. Foto/Royal Images/Capital Photos. ANP Beatrix - Isabel II.jpg| The Queen with her Netherlands counterpart Beatrix on an official visit to Holland in 2007. Daily Express Isabell II - Willem-Alexander.jpg| queen elizabeth king willem alexander remembrance sunday 2015. James Whatling/Splash News Isabel II - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II gesturing to Ruud Lubbers, Prime Minister of the Netherlands. Photo Abaca Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II (L) greets the Prime Minister of The Netherlands Wim Kok at Buckingham Place on the second day of the Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) 03 April. The three days of meetings are likely to be dominated on how the Asian economic crisis is being handled. Getty Primeros ministros británicos con mandatarios neerlandeses Theresa May = Theresa May Theresa May - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Primera ministra británica Theresa May (cent) con el rey Willem-Alexander y la reina Máxima de Holanda en Londres el 24 de octubre del 2018. (Peter Nicholls/Pool vía AP) Mark Rutte - Theresa May.jpg| Premier Mark Rutte ontvangt minister-president Theresa May van het Verenigd Koninkrijk voor een kennismakingsbezoek. ANP |-| David Cameron= David Cameron David Cameron - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Bilateral meeting: Balkenende - Cameron. EU Council Newsroom - Europa EU David Cameron - Mark Rutte.jpg| David Cameron with Mark Rutte in 2012. The Dutch prime minister is first on Cameron’s lobbying list over the next two days. Photograph: Geert Vanden Wijngaert/AP |-| Gordon Brown= Gordon Brown Gordon Brown - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Gordon Brown y Jan Peter Balkenende, primer ministro de Holanda. REUTERS REUTERS/STEFAN WERMUTH |-| Tony Blair = Tony Blair Tony Blair - Wim Kok.jpg| Tony Blair with Gerhard Schroeder, Wim Kok and Giuliano Amato. BBC Jan Peter Balkenende - Tony Blair.jpg| Blair, con el primer ministro holandés en una reunión en Bruselas. REUTERS REUTERS |-| John Major= John Major Beatrix - Sin imagen.jpg| Representatives from European countries attending the European Summit of Maastricht include Helmut Kohl and Hans-Dietrich Genscher of Germany, Norman Lamont, Beatrix of the Netherlands, John Major of the UK, Francois Mitterrand, Roland Dumas and Jacques Delors of France, Felipe Gonzalez of Spain, Charles Haughey of Ireland, Constantine Mitsotakis of Greece, and Gianni De Michelis of Italy. Getty John Major - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Former Prime Minister John Major, centre, meeting with Jacque Delors, left, and Dutch Prime Minister Ruud Lubbers at 10 Downing Street in 1991 CREDIT: ERIC ROBERTS Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| 1994 - Mr Major’s Joint Doorstep Interview with the Dutch Prime Minister. Below is the text of Mr Major’s joint doorstep interview with the Dutch Prime Minister, Mr Wim Kok, on Wednesday 7th September 1994. johnmajor.co.uk |-| Margaret Thatcher = Margaret Thatcher Beatrix - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher op bezoek in Nederland bij koningin Beatrix op 6 februari 1981. Door: NU.nl/ANP Dries van Agt - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher talking to her Dutch counterpart Dries van Agt during a meeting at The Hague, February 9th 1981. Getty Margaret Thatcher - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Premier Thatcher (l) en premier Lubbers tijdens een persconferentie, Bestanddeelnr. Collectie / Archief : Fotocollectie Anefo Fuentes Categoría:Países Bajos-Reino Unido